The use of toothpicks is long established and widespread. Many different types of toothpick dispensers have been devised. So far as I am aware, however, none of the prior devices has been specially adapted for carrying in the pocket of a user.
According to my invention I provide a combined toothpick holder and dispenser, which is especially adapted for carrying in the pocket of a user.
Thus the object and purpose of the present invention is to provide a pocket type of toothpick holder and dispenser which is economical to manufacture, attractive in appearance, and convenient and easy to use.